


guess who's back

by tinkity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Resurrected Wilbur Soot, but not?, ghostbur and wilbur are different people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkity/pseuds/tinkity
Summary: Ghostbur takes his leave, but not without a replacement.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	guess who's back

**Author's Note:**

> Au where Ghostbur and Wilbur are different people

Ghostbur smiled at Tommy and Tubbo as they talked on the bench.

"I guess my job here is done." He says to no one in particular.

Ghostbur walks around the broken place, going past the spruce forest and past long vines, leading to a beautifully overgrown part of the forest.

Flowered vines decorated the trees and a pond of swans, ducks, and fishes was in the center. It was quiet. The only sound filling in the loneliness were the birds chirping and slightly swaying trees.

Ghostbur was all too familiar with this place. This was where he came from. He didn't want to go back, but considering that he finally go what he came for, he has to.

The ghost opened up a portal with astral scissors, red skys and dark spruce trees waiting for him on the otherside.

And so did the man with the brown jacket and black beanie.

It was like a replica of the forest he was in now, but less happy and beautiful, and a bit more dark and sad.

"You got what you came for?" Wilbur asks, shoving his hands in his pockets as Ghostbur entered the underworld, closing the portal behind him.

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving yet." Ghostbur says, handing the scissors to Wilbur.

"What? You know I don't want to go back to that shithole." Wilbur says, refusing to take the scissors.

"We made a deal. You take this and go back to the Dream SMP. Take care of your brother like you promised." Ghostbur shoved the scissors to the other's chest.

Wilbur sighed, "Fine." He grabs the scissors and Ghostbur proceeded to walk past him without a word.

Wilbur walked forward, letting out a sigh before cutting through the air, revealing the beautiful forest once more.

"Good to see you again." He says as he stepped through the portal, watching it close behind him and the scissors dull in his hands.

He walks down the familiar path, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Wilbur walks past the border, taking a look around the SMP.

"Things really changed, huh?" He chuckles and continues walking.

He walks over to where Tommy, Tubbo, and a few other people were talking and laughing. He could care less to think about who was there with the two teens. He found what he came back for.

Tommy and Tubbo turn their heads to the sound of footsteps, everyone following sync.

"Guess who's back, bitches."


End file.
